


A Spy's Sentence

by orphan_account



Series: Smut Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Blood As Lube, Bondage, Chastity Device, Dark, Dry Orgasm, M/M, No Lube, Object Penetration, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Torture, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Snape's status as a traitor has been revealed and he is awaiting a sentence from Voldemort. Lucius is tasked with the challenge of breaking the strong-willed man. Will he succeed? It won't be for a want of trying.





	A Spy's Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty fic for my dark and depraved series. May write more on this, but I'll probably leave it as is and just carry on with the series as the whim takes me. 
> 
> Not beta-d, still a novice, don't read if rape/non-con disturbs you.

Chapter 1 

 

Severus Snape knew he was in trouble. The Dark Lord had discovered his traitor status and Merlin only knew what he would do with him. He briefly wondered if the Dark Lord would use the cruciatus curse on him until he became a gibbering fool like the Longbottom family. No, he surmised that would be too kind a punishment for a traitorous death eater; and none had been as treacherous as Snape.  

 

Inside Severus was squirming with fear, he was not a fool after all, but he kept his face a blank mask. He would not lose his dignity, he would not writhe and beg for mercy, he would not snivel like a coward. He would take his punishment whatever the sentence.  

 

In the end it had been friendship that had been his undoing. Lucius Malfoy had fooled him into lowering his guard and had used legillimens upon him to see his secrets. Of course the snake had spilled those to the Dark Lord, anything to get into favour after the fiasco at the ministry. Of course without Snape’s subterfuge the Light side had been defeated easily, and so there was no rescue coming, no one to save Severus from whatever fate the Dark Lord bestowed upon him. 

 

“Severus, you almost had me fooled.” The Dark Lord’s soft voice was full of cruelty. “Fortunately Lucius here is a true servant.” 

 

Severus said nothing, he knew his words wouldn’t help matters so he kept them to himself. He could see the blonde death eater preening at the praise and felt disgust welling up inside him. The Dark Lord smirked as he nonchalantly cast a crucio at Severus, indifferent as he struggled to restrain his cries of pain as his nerves were set alight. He would not break so easily.  

 

“It seems that Severus here has a modicum of control.” The death eaters laughed nervously, the Dark Lord could be unpredictable at the best of times, “You’ll have to strip him of that Lucius.” 

 

“My Lord?” The Malfoy senior breathed. Severus felt his stomach drop. This was going to be worse than he thought. 

 

“Yes Lucius. I’ve decided to gift Severus here to you as a reward for your loyalty. We all know that Severus here as a steel of resolve, I want you to destroy it.” 

 

“I will my Lord.” Severus heard Lucius say as he bowed before him. Then his sight faded to black.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 2:  

 

 

Severus woke up to the sensation of being trapped in a stockade. He came to the conclusion as he observed his surroundings, that he was naked in the Malfoy Manor's dungeons. His wrists ached from where they had been trapped in the tiny holes of the wood, and his neck was severely cricked from the awkward position it had been held in for merlin knows how long. It was cold and dark in the room, and Severus struggled to see. It made it more frightening, a ploy of course on Lucius' part, to be alone in the dark, unable to see the figures that moved towards you.  

 

Severus was unable to prevent the flinch that came when he felt a strange hand clasp his balls firmly. It was an involuntary reaction, though he still berated himself when he heard the cultured chuckles of a familiar voice.  

 

"What shall I do with you Sev?" Lucius spoke aloud. Severus did not give him the reward of answering, nor did he wince outwardly when the hand squeezed his testicles tightly.  

 

"No answer for your friend Sev? I'm appalled that you have lost your good manners." Lucius chuckled maliciously, "Never mind, it's not like you'll be seeing anyone else for a while. Not until I've broke you in a bit."  

 

Severus detachedly wondered what methods of torture Lucius would employ. He refused to be cowed so easily, instead he disassociated himself from the situation. That was increasingly difficult to do however, when he felt a cool rod being shallowly slotted into the slit of his penis.  

 

"Oh you feel that, don't you Sev?" Lucius laughed evilly, pleased that there had been a slight reaction from the stoic man. This was a game to him after all. Severus felt the smooth hand clasp a cage around his flaccid cock, digging in to the sensitive flesh.  

 

"Since you're the one being punished, it seems only right that you aren't able to feel any sort of pleasure." Lucius murmured an explanation in Severus' ear, tickling it with his breath. "Perhaps when I've broke you, I'll allow you to have some." 

 

He was trapped. His heads, his hands, even his cock had been restrained. He was completely at the blonde's mercy, utterly helpless to whatever torture would be brought. It was hard to breathe, but Severus was strong. Though he did have to suppress a shudder as he experienced Lucius' hands stroke down his legs to his ankles.  

 

A sharp tightness around his feet indicated that a leg spreader had been fixed into place, exposing him further for Lucius' perusal. He swallowed dryly, summoning his nerve as he felt a dainty finger rub against his tight hole.  

 

"I could make this pleasant for you Sev." Lucius taunted. "But I don't think traitors deserve to have lubrication wasted on them." 

 

With that, Lucius shoved his finger into Severus' dry hole. It was excruciatingly painful, worse than a cruciatus, as the thin skin teared at the intrusion. Severus could sense a trickle of blood making its way down from his hole and he shuddered silently.  

   
"Ah see Sev, your body has made lubrication for you. Must want it." Lucius chuckled, shoving in another finger to join the other. "I'm only preparing you so I don't hurt myself. You don't matter of course."   
 

Severus grimaced at the substantial pain he was in, but he refused to yield despite of the blonde death eater's words. Though that resolve was severely tested when a second later, Lucius had line up his cock and had thrusted in to the blood-lubed hole. Deeper and deeper the flesh sunk into him, and Severus wondered if it would ever end. He bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying out, he would not be broken. He refused to be broken, even if Lucius raped him a hundred times.  

Lucius steadily began thrusting into him, over and over again. He grunted his pleasure, speeding up his movements and pushing further and further into him. Severus had been invaded and violated for what appeared to be hours when Lucius finally came, spraying his seed all over Severus' exposed back. The come trickled down him, and the stickiness disgusted him as it clung to his body.  

 

"Well you make a good hole Sev. You must be proud." Lucius remarked wryly. "Don't worry about not enjoying it, soon I will make you scream for release. You will become my whore Sev. The Dark Lord will be happy when I have broken you in for the other death eaters."  

 

Severus closed his eyes as he felt Lucius shove in a vibrating object into his recently violated rectum. It was wide and oddly shaped, rubbing against his prostrate in a way that made him want to screech. But he kept silent, he would not break. That was the idea until Lucius charmed the toy to vibrate faster, battering against his inner walls. It thrummed deep within and he groaned despite himself.  

Lucius seemed amused by the internal struggle, as Severus fought the urge to moan.  "I think I shall leave you to enjoy this for the night. Don't say I never treat you Sev."  

 

Severus could hear a door swinging shut with a finality that echoed in his veins. The pleasure within him mounted, but he could not get any release, not with the chastity cage that kept him soft and the cock plug that irritated his tight tube. His only option was to lay there in the perpetual darkness, his body open to the assaulting sensations that wracked his body. Dry orgasm after dry orgasm spasmed his internal walls, his flesh sensitive from the earlier wounds. The grinding pain that sparked within him as his channel tightened did nothing to stifle the onslaught. Severus refused to be broken, but he was beginning to wonder if he had any choice in the matter.   

 


End file.
